Missing
by anny385
Summary: Tony is missing. Will the team find him in time?


Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Missing

Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked towards his desk in the bullpen and sat down. He looked around and saw that Ziva David and Tim McGee where at their desks working, but when he looked at Tony DiNozzo's desk he was not there.

"Anybody know where DiNozzo is?" He asked his team

"Sorry, Boss. I tried calling him, but he hasn't answered yet." Special Agent McGee replied.

He glanced down at the envelope that was addressed to him. He opened it up and looked at the photo that slipped out. It was of Tony handcuffed to a chair he also had a bruise and blood on his face he was also glaring at the person who was taking his picture and he read the note that accompanied it.

Special Agent Gibbs

I have your agent Anthony DiNozzo. I know how he is your protégé and I know that you don't want anything to happen to him. I want revenge for the damage you did to my family all those years ago.

James Thompson.

Gibbs grabbed an evidence bag and gloves and put them in the bag.

"People we have a hostage situation. Tony was taken hostage. I want a fingerprint analysis to see if this is really the person who sent it. Take it to Abby now." He gave the evidence bag to McGee and he hurried it to Abby's lab.

-------

"What do you have for me McGee?" asked Abby as she looked up from her computer.

"Tony has been taken hostage and we need a fingerprint analysis to see who took Tony."

"I'm right on it." She said as she hurried to get her gloves on and she opened the bag. She stared at Tony's photo. "They better not hurt him."

She watched as the computer scanned for fingerprints hoping that Gibbs would find Tony in time. She liked Tony and thought of him as her friend.

"The fingerprints belong to James Thompson" Abby said and then stopped McGee "Find him and bring him home, McGee."

"We will." McGee replied and walked back to the bullpen.

"The prints belong to a James Thompson."

"I was afraid of that. When I was a probie I made my first arrest. The man who I arrested killed five people his younger brother James said that he would get revenge one of these days as I dragged his brother away. See if Brandon Thompson is still in prison and if he's not when he left."

"On it Boss," Replied McGee as he grabbed the phone.

"Ziva, I need you to get as much as you can on James Thompson and to see where he's been at these last few days."

Ziva nodded and picked up the phone.

"After you do we will go to DiNozzo's place to see if something was left behind to give us a clue where he was taken."

"Brandon Thompson broke out of prison two days ago. They already put out a BOLO out on him." Said McGee as he relayed the information.

"Nobody seems to know where James is, or where he went." Ziva said after hanging up the phone.

"Then let's go."

McGee and Ziva both picked up their backpacks and followed Gibbs to the elevator.

"Treat this like a crime scene." Gibbs said before he said as he broke the door open.

They snapped pictures of his place. There was blood on the carpet and the lamp was broken and broken in shards on the floor.

"Looks like Tony put up a fight." McGee said.

"I found dirt." Ziva said. McGee took photos and Ziva put it in a bag to give it to Abby when they got back.

They went back headquarters.

"I need to find where Tony is. He's been missing four hours. Tell Abby to hurry."

Gibbs sat in his chair hoping that they will find Tony in time. He didn't say it out loud, but he liked Tony and hoped that James didn't kill him.

The phone rang a half hour later.

"Abby said that the dirt came from a place that is near the water and near the industrial area." Said Gibbs as he hung up. "McGee, I need you to see if James works somewhere near the docks."

"On it, Boss." McGee said as he started looking on the computer.

"He works at Yeardley Marina."

"Let's go."

Guns drawn they went to the Marina and kicked in the door. James and Brandon were both caught unaware and was taken into custody. Tony was handcuffed to the beam and was dangling from them. He had a black eye and some other bruises on his chest and another cut on his cheek. He had been used as a punching bag. Gibbs got the handcuff key and uncuffed Tony. He dropped and Gibbs caught him. They dragged him to the car and drove him to the hospital. He was given an okay to leave after they cleaned his wounds. When they got to the office and Abby rushed to Tony's side and hugged him.

"I'm glad they got you back, Tony." Abby said.

"I'm going to take Tony home." Ziva said as she got up from her chair.

"I'll help." Said McGee as he helped Tony to the elevator.

"Wait." Tony said before they could help him. "Thank you guys for helping me." Tony said as he looked at each one of the team.

"Of course we would help you. You're our family." Said Abby as she hugged him again.

The End


End file.
